Fight for the love of the First Lady
by Daneo2121
Summary: Summery on the first page, couldn't fit it all here. Rated T possibly M for later chapters please R&R and thanks for your time because this is my first story.
1. disclaimer,summary, and prequal

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the charicters or setting of the story. The credit goes to the people of the MindCrack servers and randomPerson89 for the story that inspired this one.

Summary; Aureylian is the newest member of the MindCrack server. (Story takes place near the end of season 4 just after she joined, so no Coestar or Sevadus yet.) She is also the first girl on the sever full of guys, so a typical reaction is to follow them meeting her for the first time. Eventually, the guys start fighting over her even Guude, who assigned himself to be her personal bodygaurd from the others and usually took his job very seriously let his emotions get in the way of his job and he is now deep in the battle for her love. Now all of them are fighting over her, that is except for three, two of which are too engaged in their buisness to care about anything but,and the third watching for her protection. When the war starts to reach a breaking point, those involved go to ask her who she wants to be with. The pressure becomes to much and she is forced to flee, but unfortunatly not without them following not to far behind her. After a long chase through the server, she is tired, hungary, out of breath, and almost out of options. The guys force her down a dead end street and are closing in fast just around the corner. She thinks she dead when a door nearby opens and someone wearing a dark robe and a mask pulls her inside quickly, saving her. When she asked who saved her, the mysterious man removes his mask and hood of the robe to reveal the one person on the server who she was really in love with. Who is her mysterious savior? Does he love her back? If not, will he learn to love her and will they become a couple or will they remain friends and he will become her new gaurdian? And whats the story with the two task consumed buissness men and do they tie in with Aureylian in any way at all? These questions and more to be answer in the story to follow.

_**Pre-quel**_

**_The Pink Huse on The hill_**_**-**_**_Two servers away__-__Aureylian's Point of View_**

"I can't believe it, next week will be my first time on the MindCrack server" said Aureylian as she got ready for bed 'It's too bad they only asked me to join near the end of the season' she though as she lay in her bed. She tried to fall asleep, but after an hour of falling due to her excitment, she started thinking of what it would be like being the only girl to join the server, what she would be able to build in that short time left, and what the others would be like, because she had only met the two in person once. Otherwise,she only watched their videos and Guude's sometime, but thats it really. As the time passed through midnight and into 1 a.m , she finally started to dose off to sleep. I was good is was her day off so she could afford to sleep in. As she fell asleep, her last though that night was '_I wonder what those two are up to now.'_

**_MindCrack HQ_**_** -**_**_Guude's Point of View_**

"So those two manage to get a new member and a girl at that" Guudeboulderfist said out-loud, though no one was there to listen, since he was alone in the community mine, looking and hoping for some iron that might have been overlooked. "Never though they would ever have the balls to ask a girl to play with us on the server, much less talk to her" While he never seen her in person or any of her videos, these two had never steered him wrong yet,though the only info they gave him was that she was a girl and her name was ... Aureylian. 'Aureylian' he thought 'sounds like a really foxy name and she probobbly looks even hotter in person.' Though he wanted to keep going, he needed his rest, because tomarrow he would announce the new player to the guys and they would only get more excited when they found out it would be a girl joining and he would need energy to keep the excitement controlled.


	2. Chapter 1 A troublesome scheme

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing but the storyline. Everything else is ether property of the MindCrackers or that of Mojang.

**Fight for the Love of the First Lady**

**Chapter 1**

**The MindCrack Server****-****Top Secret location-No particular Point of View **

Two men sat at the table at a secret location on the MindCrack server think of something to do. "I can't believe the seasons almost over" said one of the men. His partner looked at him, nodded, and said

"I know man I can't believe it ether, you know what we should do?" his friend looked at him questionably and said "no, what?" "We should cause one last bit of trouble and I have a plan." He smiled and said "good idea", but then he then though about it for a second 'wait he has a plan, oh boy this can't end well.'

He then looked at his partner, sighed, and rolled his eyes. "What I tell you this is gonna work" one man said to another "this plan is foolproof." The other one countered with "that's what you said about the last plan, and the one before that, and the one before that, and the one before tha..." "OK OK no need to get so technical" said the man, looking at his friend and partner with disgust.

"Alright Mr. man with the plan, what do you have in mind this time." So the man told him "first what we need is a distraction, a good one that will keep them busy for a good amount of time, then when their looking, we strike, go to their houses and rob them blind and, if we can, burn their homes to the ground" "Not bad, so what kind of a distraction did you have in mind."

As he said this, the man started to look a little nervous and he said "well...I haven't quite figured that out yet." His partner let out a long breath of air and said "Well let's get thinking, we have a month left and the crime will take a week or two for preparation, so what would be a good distraction on a server of nothing but guys?" They sat and though for a few minutes before they found the answer "A GIRL" they both shouted at the same time, but not loud enough for any one to hear.

"Of course, girls are always distracting guys, but I don't know any girls that play Minecraft, do you?" His friend smiled and said "actually, I do know one girl that does play Minecraft and whats even better is that she has been wanting to join the server for a while, but Guude kept saying that they didn't want a new person on the server, but now that the season is winding down maybe he'll change his mind." "Alright" the other man said "tomorrow we see if we can get him to approve it"

As they though about their genius plan, a question enter the man's mind, so he asked his partner "Hey so what id the girls name anyway?" His partner looked at him, smiled, and in a voice that would scare even the Ender Dragon said "her name is Aureylian."

What will happen next? Will these troublemakers succeed in their plan or will it backfire on them? Will Aureylian find out she is being used or will she just think she finally got accepted to the server? Find out next time, same story, different chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 Going through with it

**Previously on Fight for the Love of the First Lady**

"Alright" the other man said, "tomorrow we see if we can get him to approve it." As they thought about their genius plan, a question enter the man's mind, so he asked his partner "Hey so what is the girls name anyway?" His partner looked at him, smiled, and in a voice that would scare even the ender dragon said, "Her name is Aureylian"

**The next day**

**The MindCrack server**-**Just outside Town Hall**-**First man's Point of View**

We stood there in spawn just outside of town hall. Today was the day that we would talk to Guude about letting Aureylian on the server. I looked over at my partner and said "you ready to do this?" He looked at me and said "not really, but let's just get this freaking thing over with." I smile at him and said, "Alright let's do it." I was about to enter the building when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and looked at my partner "and remember" he said, "we can't say that Aureylian is a girl" "why?" I asked "because it already bad enough that were trying to force a new person on the server, if we tell them the new person is a girl, it will only raise suspicion." "Got it," I said "Alright then let part one of phase one of our master plan begin" he said as we both entered the building and enter the waiting room just outside of the Mayor's office.

**The MindCrack server**-**Town Hall, Mayor's Office**-**Guude's Point of View**

I sat in my office chair as I looked out my window at the spawn town, to see how big it's grown since the start of the season. I sighed and went back to my work after looking over at the clock on the wall, 11:14 A.M. I had only one last thing to deal with until lunch time, an 11:20 A.M. meeting with two regulars at town hall. I sighed, I knew why they wanted to meet with me. 'I bet they're still trying to persuaded me to let a new person on the server' I thought to myself. They had been bugging me about that for the last few weeks and every time I said it wasn't a good idea and I didn't like it. The true is, I loved the idea and I thought it was wonderful, but I knew that if we let someone new on the server in the middle of the season, it would only cause chaos on the server.

Now that the season was nearing the end, however, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted the sounds of the office intercom. "Mr. Guude, your 11:20 appointment is here to see you" My secretary, Pyro, said. I looked at the clock and sighed, I had only 10 minutes until I was going out for lunch. I pushed the 'talk' button on the intercom system and said into the system "thank you, Pyro, you can send them in." Not 10 seconds after I said that I heard a knock at my door. 'Let's get this over with quick' "come in" I said. They both entered the room and sat in the 2 chairs that sat in front of my desk. "I believe you know why we're both here Guude" one of them said. "Yes, I know very well why you're here and I approve." I saw the shock on their faces and decided to explain "let me explain, when you suggested your idea to me before, I was never against it, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to let someone new on the server in the middle of the season, but now that there's less than 2 weeks left I don't think there would be any harm." Their faces of shock slowly turned into faces of joy and happiness. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch reservation at the royal chicken" I said as I grabbed my coat and walked towards the door. "And I expect some more information once everything is all said and done" I said as Pyro and I walked out the building.

**The first man's Point of View**

I can't believe that Guude gave in that easy. I look over at my partner and said "I can't believe that he was actually in favor of our idea." "I know, I'm just as surprised as you are" he said. We both got up from our chairs and exited town hall. "Now all we need to do now is go home and type a letter to Aureylian." "Why?" he asked. "Well let's put it this way, part one of phase one complete" I said. He looked at me and smiled "And let part two begin."


	4. Chapter 3 A letter to Aurey

**Author's note:** Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. My schools been in full swing and it's been literal Murder. I'll try and make up for the long wait if I can.

**Thanks for understanding.**

**P.S. **Sorry if Aurey's role is bad, it's hard trying to type a Point of View of the opposite sex.

Anyways, _on with the story!_

**Previously on Fight for the Love of the First Lady**

We both got up from our chairs and exited Town Hall. "Now all we need to do now is go home and type a letter to Aurelia" I said. "Why?" he asked. "Well let's put it this way, part one of Phase one complete" I said He looked at me and smiled "And let part two begin."

**Chapter 3 An E-mail to Aurey**

**The MindCrack server**-**The secret hideout**-**First man's Point of View**

We had finally finished the E-mail to Aureylian. I know this isn't exactly the best way to tell anyone such good news, but it's the only way that will work. We would have told her in person, but my partner isn't much of a social person and we both know that I can't do it on my own, because I'll probably blow the whole plan. I will tell you this was the hardest thing to ever type. It took us a while to decide what to say that would not sound to suspicious, but we finally had what we needed. "I hope this works, I don't now how long it will take for her to reply" I said as we finished the letter. We reread it to make sure everything was right and good. We attached the document in an E-mail to Aurey (my partner had told me that was her nickname) and clicked send. "I hope so too and it shouldn't take to long, shes usually goo at replying fast" my partner said. I looked at him and said " I hope your right."

**Sunburn Island**-**A small house on a random hill**-**Aurey's Point of View**

Today had been a long day of work. I had been helping Vechs with mob removing and some other stuff. As I walked home, I was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening at home. I walked in and went straight to my room and took a nice long shower to relax after my long day. After I got out, I changed into my Pjs. I was going to play a little MineCraft, but I was too tired, so I was going to go to bed early. Before I did, I decided that I should at least check my E-mails, mainly because last time I didn't check them I got an Important E-mail from work and I got in trouble since I didn't reply to it, so now I make sure I check everyday. When I log in, I don't see anything but junk mail in my in-box, but when I click on the Important folder a specific letter catches my eye. This one is particularly interesting because it's from a person I don't usually get mail from and the subject is entitled **Your In.** Curiously, I click on it to reveal a fairly short letter. It read;

_Dear Aurey,_

_ Congratulations! We are Proud to announce that you have been approved to play on the MindCrack server. You have asked to join many times before, but have been denied due to technical problems, but now the problems have been dealt with and you have now been approved. We wish that you reply within 18 hours of receiving this message because of limited opportunities. If you still wish to join, say so in the reply and we will arrange a meeting with the server mayor, Guude, so you can meet with him and have a private tour of the server. If you have changed your mind and no longer wish to join, we understand and will notify the mayor of your choice. We hope to hear from you soon._

_ Best regards,_

BAG Inc.

HOLLY CRAP! I can finally join the guys on the MindCrack server. I've always wanted to join, but whenever I tries before, they always said the server was too busy. Things must have calmed down. I quickly hit reply and typed 'Yes, I would love to join.' Not a minute later, I got their reply;

_Alright, we will talk to Guude and arrange a meeting time. We'll send you the info some time tomorrow morning._

AWESOME1 I'm an official MindCracker. I wish I could have stayed up until I got their next message, but all the excitement had worn me out even more. So I logged off the computer and cralwed into bed and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

_**Meanwhile, back with the two trouble makers**_

Now we have our answer! All we have to do is set the private meeting with Guude in the morning and that would be the end of phase one to our plan.


	5. Chapter 4 WAIT, SHES A GIRL!

**Previously on Fight for the Love of the First Lady**

**Meanwhile, back with the troublemakers**

Now we have our answer! All we have to do is set the private meeting with Guude in the morning and that would be the end of phase one of our plan.

**Chapter 4. At first glance**

**The Next Day**

**The MindCrack server**-**With the Troublemakers**-**First man's Point of View**

We were on our way to Town Hall to setup an appointment with Guude for Aureylian to have a private tour of the server. Of course, he still didn't know who Aureylian was and we wanted to keep it that way too. As we approached the Town Hall, we stopped, made sure there was no one around, and went over our plan one last time. "So, make sure that Guude knows to keep everyone else off the server for when he plans her tour day, we don't want him to inadvertently spoil our surprise" I said. My partner looked at me with a look of annoyance and said "I know what to do, quit acting like I don't and that I'm stupid." "Well you have been known to give away secrets before" I told him. "Shut up, lets just get this over with," he said angrily. "Alright, lets get this over with then" I said as we walked into Town Hall and up to Pyro, who nodded instantly and went for the intercom.

**Town Hall Office**-**Guude's Point of View**

I was sitting at my desk going over some plans for Season 5 of the server when the intercom crackled, "Guude, the boys are here to see you" I heard Pyro say. _What do they want now? _I thought as I looked at my watch, _It's too early in the morning for this. _I reluctantly pressed the talk button and replied "send them in, Pyro."

After they came in, they both sat down in the chairs in front of my desk. They looked a little hesitant so I asked them "What do you two need now?" They looked at each other, "you know the new player you said we could bring on?" one of them said. "Yeah" I said, "well before joining, she asked for a private tour of the server." I looked at him and nodded "Alright I'll see if I can kick everybody else off for…Wait what did you say?" "I said that she wants a private tour of the server before she joins." "So your telling me you asked a girl to join the server." "Yes, we did." Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Because you were busy, you would've said no and you can't go back on your agreement now." _Damn, they're right I can't go back now _"Alright, I'll set up the time, say ten 'o'clock day after tomorrow, will that work?" "Yeah that's fine we'll let her know" he said, "just make sure that everybody else stays off the server, we don't want to ruin the surprise." "Fine, I'll announce to everyone that they need to stay off the server from 10 to noon on that day, I expect you two to escort her here then." "Okay then, we'll let you get back to your work and we thank you for your cooperation, Guude." "Yes yes, just don't try this again your you'll be banned for a while." "Yes sir" they both say as they get up to leave. Then, one question pops into my mind, "Hey, what is her name anyway?" I asked them. They pause for a second and look at each other before they answer. "Her name is Aureylian," the one answered and they both leave before I can ask any more questions. _Aureylian, hmm, maybe this idea won't be so bad after all._

**Back with the troublemakers**

_That was almost too easy! Now all we have to do is send one last quick message to Aurey and phase one will be complete._

**Now with Aureylian**

It was nearly 11 o'clock when I got another message from the BAG Inc. boys. It was a short one, but it made me the happiest girl in the world. It read;

_Aurey, you have a 10 o'clock meeting the day after tomorrow with Guude for a private tour of the server. We will pick you up at 9:30a.m and escort you to the Town Hall._

_Good Luck, BAG Inc._

I hope it goes well too, I want to join the server so badly.


	6. Chapter 5 Could she find the one?

**Previously on Fight for the Love of the First Lady**

_Aurey, you have a 10 o'clock meeting the day after tomorrow with Guude for a private tour of the server. We will pick you up at 9:30 a.m. and escort you to the Town Hall. Good luck, _BAG Inc.

I hope it goes well too. I want to join the server so badly.

**Chapter 5 A tour to remember**

**The next day**

**Guude's Point of View**

I called a quick meeting of all the current MindCrackers. I would be telling them to stay off the server tomorrow so I could give the tour to that Aureylian girl. Most everybody was here, all except BTC, Pause, Beef, and both members of the B-team. 5 minutes later, BTC showed up followed shortly by the 2 Canadians. I looked out at the small population of the community and said "thank you guys for coming on such short notice." "What's this about Guude?" I heard Nebris say. "Yes and where is the B-team?" pyro asked. "The B-team is working on the Attack of the B-team server and couldn't make it and as to why you were called here I would like to announce that we may be getting a new member." The low sounds of whispers and mumbles soon filled the room, so I tried to continue "it has not been confirmed yet, which is also why I called you here, you must all stay off the server tomorrow because I will be giving them a private tour of the server." The room quickly filled with so I finished up. "Lastly, there will be another meeting within a couple of days to let you know more information and answer any questions I can about the new member, meeting adjourned." With the meeting over, everyone slowly filled out of Town Hall and I returned back to my office. _I hope everything works out tomorrow _I thought _It would be really awesome to have a girl on the server. I just hope she's as hot as I think she is with a name like Aureylian._

**Pause's Point of View**

_A new member! This should work out wonderfully. I just hope we don't have another Etho on our hands, ones just enough._

**Beef's Point of View**

_Man, a new member, this will be great! I always thought we needed some new content on the server._

**Pyro's Point of View**

_Oh man, a new member this is going to be __**sick **__I feel very euphoric about this. Too bad it will probably be a guy, it would awesome if it was a girl. I'm sure she would be totally hot and completely sexy._

**Meanwhile, with Aurey**

I was just about to Skype Blue and tell her the good news when Boo came into the recording room. "Mommy can you please put on some cartoons for me?" I turn to look at her and smile "sure honey" I go into the living room and turn on the TV and start flipping through the channels looking through the children's shows, there's not much on unfortunately, except for SpongeBob. "Sorry honey this is all that's on" she looks at me and smiles "It's ok mommy I like SpongeBob" "Alright honey I'll be in my office if you need me." I head back into my office and get on Skype. _I just hope Blue is online_ I thought as on the call button bellow her name. (P.S. I don't have Skype so I don't really know if this is what it's like or not, anyway onward.) After a couple rings she picks up "Hey there girl, what's up" (P.P.S. Sorry if this is a little offensive to the ladies. I'm a guy and I don't know if this really how girls talk or not, again onward.) "OMG guess what happened today" "What" "I got accepted to the MindCrack server." She looked at me as she though Baj had asked her to marry him. "Are you serious?"

" Yeah this is totally legit" "no way, I heard it's almost impossible to get on the server without knowing anyone on the inside. Baj told me when he joined, he had to go through all these hard tests and he barely passed. How did you get on so easily?" "I don't know, guess I got lucky." "So anyway with the big news out of the way, the more important question. Do you think you'll finally find a man?" _Why does she always think I'm going to find someone every time I join a new thing? _"Blue, I barely know anyone on the server." "Even better, then you have to meet them all." "Why are you all ways trying to push this?" "Because you need a new man in your life, for both you and Boo not like that Dirt bag you dated before. (P.P.P.S. Don't know if this is really true, I just type what I feel will make good content. Man, I've got to stop interrupting the story, anyway onward again.) _It was true I needed someone who would treat me right and who would be a good father figure to Boo, but I highly doubt an online game server would be the best place for that to happen._ I was suddenly broken from my thoughts by Blue continuing, "Besides you never know this might be your lucky break." "Fine I'll try and see if I can do that, but I'm not making any promises." "I'll take that, well I got to go, I promised Baj I would call him about this time, anyway good luck with the server thing and call me afterwards I will want details." "All right, Bye" I ended the call and went and sat with Boo, hoping that tomorrow would go well.

**Back with Guude**

I was wandering down under ground looking for some iron and gold. After the meeting, I had left the surface and I've been down here ever since. _Man, I can't believe those two actually found a girl who would actually want to join the server_. As the day wore on I wondered what I could expect tomorrow. _I hope she looks as beautiful as they said she was. _I knew that when it came time to tell the guys about Aurey, he would have to remain professional and protect her from the guys, no matter how beautiful she might looks. I just hope everything goes well and she can join the server.

**With the trouble team**

We couldn't wait for tomorrow, because Aurey would have the private meeting with Guude. We just hoped that everything would go well because if it didn't, our plan would be ruined, short and simple.

Well guys another Chapter uploaded!

As Pyro would say; I feel very euphoric

So, who do you think the trouble team is?

While it should be released within the next couple of chapters, leave a comment on who you think it is.

Also, leave one on who you think will be the guy Aurey falls for (BTW, it's not Vechs or Chad.)

Thank you and keep that reading count climbing!


End file.
